Daisy (cat)
Daisy is a long furred creamy brown she-cat with blue eyes History In the New Prophecy Series Starlight :She is first introduced in Starlight, living in a barn with two other loners, Floss and Smoky, at the Horseplace located in the Clans' new home. Her mate is Smoky, a white and gray tom. When Brambleclaw and Cloudtail come over, Brambleclaw saw how Daisy was looking at Cloudtail, and realize that she loved the whit warrior. Twilight :In Twilight, she and her kits, Mouse, Berry, and Hazel run away from the barn once the kits are born, so they don't get taken by Twolegs, like Floss's kits. Firestar offers her a place in ThunderClan for her and her kits. She stays, and Cloudtail offers to teach her some fighting moves, although she is not much of a fighter and she is very afraid during the badger attack on ThunderClan's camp. Her kits are renamed Hazelkit, Mousekit, and Berrykit. Sunset :Daisy never ends up being a very good fighter, and becomes very afraid of the forest after the badger attack on ThunderClan. Unfortunately for her, before Daisy has a chance to recover from her shock, Berrykit's tail is mangled by a fox trap and Daisy's fear of the forest escalates. As a result, in Sunset, she runs away with her kits back to the barn they had come from. Cloudtail and Brambleclaw later come and convince her to return, and the kits are glad to be back in ThunderClan. At first, Daisy is in love with Cloudtail, although he may not realize it. Later, Daisy apologizes to Brightheart for her affections. Daisy admits that a reason she left ThunderClan was because she didn't have any cat in the Clan that she was close to, like Brightheart was with Cloudtail. Brightheart accepts Daisy's apology, and they become good friends. In the Power of Three Series '' The Sight'' :In The Sight, the other cats have warmed up to her a bit. Having no desire for combat, Daisy remains a queen. It is mentioned that she was the one who groomed Squirrelflight's kits while Ferncloud nursed them because when Squirrelflight gave birth to Jaykit, Lionkit and Hollykit, her milk didn't come so she returned to her warrior duties. Dark River :She congratulated Millie on keeping her kittypet name along with Brook when Firestar performed her warrior ceremony. Outcast :Early in the book she and Spiderleg have a litter of two kits: Toadkit and Rosekit. She watches her sons and daughter become warriors, with the names of Berrynose, Hazeltail, and Mousewhisker. Jaypaw senses that she is anxious about leaving her kits alone for the ceremony. Eclipse :It shows that often she is overprotective of her two kits. Sol comments on how she is not Clanborn, but Spiderleg stands up for her. Long Shadows :She and Spiderleg argue during the greencough ordeal, saying they were no longer mates because it never worked out. In the Field Guide Series ''Secrets of the Clans :In "Daisy Speaks: My Only Hope", Daisy finds that her friend Floss's kits have disappeared. Daisy says that the kits couldn't even walk, and Floss tells her that she thinks the Twolegs took them. When wondering why the Twolegs would do this, Daisy asks. Smoky suggests that the Twolegs might need the kits for another barn. Daisy then sees that she would not be able to have her kits in the barn, and that she would go into the forest and raise them there. She mentions the fact that she saw a white cat (Cloudtail) and an orange leader with "warm" eyes (Firestar). Daisy believes that those cats seem nice enough to trust and she leaves the barn. Family :'Mates': Smoky, Spiderleg :'Sons':Mousewhisker, Berrynose,Toadkit (TC) :'Daughters''':Hazeltail, Rosekit Tree Category:Queen Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters